Gris
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: - Estás triste- dijo Sebastian. - Al fin te diste cuenta- suspiró James – la vida es aburrida y gris…- Este fic participa en el reto Colores al viento del foro I'm Sherlocked. MorMor.


**Este fic participa en el desafío Colores al viento del foro I'm Sherlocked.**

**Obviamente ningun personaje es mio ni gano nada con esto... solo fangirlear xD**

* * *

I

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, Sebastian Moran podía acordarse con exactitud del día en que conoció a James Moriarty, el día que el consultor criminal lo contrató.

Dicen que la primera impresión nunca se olvida, Sebastian estaba más que de acuerdo, y ahí, en su celda, evocaba ese recuerdo muy a menudo junto con algunos más.

El día que conoció a Moriarty el cielo estaba nublado y gris, la mansión blanca del consultor criminal deslumbraba, cercada por una valla gris, pidió al taxista que lo dejara en la entrada de la verja, tuvo que caminar un buen tramo para llegar hasta la mansión, se dedicó a observar, el pasto se veía perfectamente cortado, siguió por el camino de asfalto hasta la puerta, una enorme puerta de acero pulido, estaba entornada.

La empujó no sin esfuerzo, entró a un recibidor de techos altos, el piso era de mármol negro y las paredes y techo de blanco impecable, un candelabro enorme pendía del techo, era hermoso, como hecho de burbujas de cristal, se quedó tan embelesado mirándolo que por poco no se percata de la presencia del hombre que bajaba por las escaleras.

- Así que usted es el Coronel Sebastian Moran- fue una voz medio cantarina y burlona.

- En efecto, señor- respondió Sebastian.

Aquel hombre era al menos diez centímetros más bajo que Sebastian, sin embargo logró hacerlo sentir pequeño e indefenso, había algo tan amenazador en esos ojos oscuros, algo…fuerte, agresivo; Sebastian tragó saliva cuando la intensa mirada del hombre lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- Muy bien- dijo, dibujando una sonrisita – James Moriarty, consultor criminal-

- Eh, Sebastian Moran, Coronel retirado y…-

- Y matón a sueldo, lo sé, querido- continuó James Moriarty, haciéndole una seña a Sebastian para que lo siguiera.

Entraron a una sala de sillones blancos y negros, todos los muebles eran color acero, Moriarty le ofreció asiento, Sebastian aceptó mientras James iba a servir algo de beber, regresó con dos copas de vino tinto.

- Me dicen que es usted el mejor, Coronel- dijo James, dando un sorbo a su vino.

- Le dicen bien-

Moriarty sonrió de nuevo – también me cuentan que ha hecho trabajos a gente importante…-

- No podría decirle, sabe, tengo mala memoria, no recuerdo muy bien los rostros ni los nombres, sólo me preocupo por recordar el precio acordado-

- Bueno, Coronel, ahora ve una cara que debe recordar, y mi nombre también, desde ahora trabaja para mí y sólo para mí, le pagaré tanto que podrá dejar ese cuchitril en el que vive y me encargaré de que se vista como un matón elegante, como yo- Moriarty volvió a reírse – tengo entendido que usted cuenta con armas algo…únicas-

- Sí, trabajo con mis propias armas-

- Bien, eso me agrada- James dio otro sorbo a su vino – lo haré rico, Coronel, ¿tiene usted esposa, hijos, hermanos tal vez?-

- Soy divorciado, señor, no tuve hijos, mis dos hermanos fueron militares como yo, muertos en acción-

- Hm, debe ser muy penoso para su madre tener un hijo como usted-

- Me temo que no, murió hace veinticinco años-

- ¿Su padre?-

- Un veterano retirado, vive en una casa de campo, no lo veo hace seis años-

- ¿No va a beber su vino, Coronel?-

- No bebo-

- Ah, usted es encantador- dijo James, apurando el resto de su vino – por favor, llámeme Jim-

- Llámame Sebastian-

- ¿No te encanta el estilo minimalista?- preguntó Jim, extendiendo los brazos, como para mostrar la elegancia de la sala.

Moran se sintió algo torpe, la decoración de interiores no era algo de lo que estuviera muy enterado.

- Muy ehm, austero, con los colores y todo eso-

- En definitiva eres delicioso, Seb- dijo Moriarty, tomando la copa que había ofrecido a Sebastian – lo importante del estilo minimalista es la perfección, evitar el exceso, sólo recurrir a lo preciso, y eso hago yo, todo el tiempo, así trabajo, así vivo-

- Comprendo- dijo Moran – me adaptaré a ello-

- Lo harás, sin duda- Jim dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa de acero – Aunque los colores en el minimalismo también juegan su papel, a mí, por ejemplo, me encanta el gris, el mundo es gris, querido Sebastian, en distintas tonalidades pero gris a fin de cuentas-

Sebastian Moran asintió, sintiendo como los ojos oscuros de Jim se clavaban en los suyos, gris acero, se sintió aun más intimidado que antes, pero supo, sin estar seguro por qué, que su vida cambiaria a partir de ese día y para siempre.

II

Abrió la puerta casi de una patada, decir que estaba cansado sería quedarse corto, cerró de un portazo, dejó las llaves en la mesita y colocó el arma recargada en la pared, el arma que Jim había mandado que le hicieran, totalmente gris.

Lanzó la gabardina al suelo, se quitó las botas y las arrojó a donde cayeran, Jim lo había hecho llamar desde temprano y estuvo trabajando todo el día, ahora sólo quería descansar, tomar algo fresco y relajarse, fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de jugo de arándanos, contempló los muebles, todos eran de acero pulido, Jim había insistido en arreglar su pent-house, todo tan minimalista, tan gris…

- Hola, Seb- La voz de James Moriarty a sus espaldas provocó que Sebastian dejara caer el vaso al suelo, quebrándose al instante y derramando el jugo.

- Maldita sea, James- gruñó Moran, agachándose a recoger los trozos de cristal, consiguiendo un corte en el dedo índice – mierda, mierda, y más mierda-

- Asesinaste a veinte hombres hoy, ¿y te asustas con mi voz?- James se acercó, riéndose como siempre.

Sebastian no dijo nada, abrió la llave del lavabo, iba a poner el dedo bajo el chorro cuando Jim tomó su mano.

- Cosa de nada, Seb, déjame…-

Fueron a sentarse a la sala, Jim encendió el estéreo, una canción tranquila y sensual se escuchaba cuando James se llevo el dedo herido del francotirador a la boca.

- Hnm, Jim, ¿Qué…?-

Las manos de Jim fueron a parar a la entrepierna de Moran, dura y palpitando, Sebastian jadeó, deslizó su índice por los labios de James, manchándolos de sangre.

- No debemos…-

- Shh, Seb, no…no digas nada, no hace falta-

Sus labios se unieron, la manera de besar de James era salvaje, con mordidas y lenguas encontradas, deseaba tener el control, como en todo, a horcajadas sobre Sebastian, se encargó de cabalgarlo hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, con gemidos y maldiciones, el vientre del Coronel lleno de la semilla de Moriarty mientras aquella sensual melodía se repetía una y otra vez, Moran insistió en que James se quedara a dormir, lo que el consultor aceptó, no sin una risa burlona.

Recostados en la cama, Moran no podía quitar sus orbes grises de James.

- Me gustan tus ojos- dijo Jim, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sebastian le besó la sien, luego la mejilla, después el cuello, el hombro…y se detuvo ahí.

- Estás triste- dijo Sebastian.

- Al fin te diste cuenta- suspiró James – la vida es aburrida y gris…-

Moran no sabía cómo responder a eso, se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre inteligente, pero cuando conoció a Jim se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba de serlo, no podía entender su dolor y eso lo hería, y mucho, porque muy a su pesar amaba a James Moriarty.

III

Sherlock Holmes, ese era el nombre de aquel hombre alto y elegante, el único capaz de igualar a Jim, su verdadero rival.

Sebastian se había tragado la rabia ese día en la piscina, porque se dio cuenta de lo feliz que estaba Jim, de cómo se acercó a John Watson, de cómo miraba a Holmes, a él nunca lo había mirado así, con él nunca había parecido tan contento.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir?- preguntó Seb, cruzándose de brazos, Jim lo había llevado a su mansión.

- ¿Tienes prisa?- Jim se estaba riendo, le ofreció una copa de whisky con hielo.

- Sabes que no bebo-

- Sólo esta vez, vamos, es una ocasión especial-

- No- el tono brusco de Moran sorprendió al consultor –quiero ir a dormir, si no me necesitas…-

- En realidad planeaba que me cogieras durante las siguientes dos horas, pero veo que no tienes ganas-

- No, la verdad no, menos si vas a pensar en Holmes mientras te lo hago-

- Vamos, no me digas que te vas a poner celoso- ronroneó Jim, tirando de la corbata de Sebastian – Bésame-

Moran suspiró, pero lo hizo.

- Si pudiera amar… te amaría a ti, Sebastian-

El francotirador sonrió, llevó una mano instintivamente al colgante de su cuello, ahí, junto a sus placas de soldado, estaba el anillo que le regaló Jim, un sencillo aro de platino.

- Yo te amo, Jim-

- Lo sé-

IV

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo, verdad?- Moran salió de su escondite, para encararse con James, perfectamente vestido en ese traje gris, su color favorito.

- Así es, lo veré-

Sebastian sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco, apretó los puños.

- Jim…-

- Todo estará bien, seguro me servirá algo de té, me debe…-

- Una caída, lo sé- observó a Jim de pies a cabeza – si quisieras, si me dejaras…podría acabarlo por ti-

- No, no sé por qué sigues insistiendo, la respuesta siempre será no-

Jim se va sin despedirse, Sebastian Moran se muerde la lengua, _Porque te amo_, quiso decirle, pero le faltó valor.

V

El sonido del disparo lo hizo temblar, a él, un hombre que se ganaba la vida repartiendo balas, sin embargo se quedó en su puesto, apuntando a la cabeza de John Watson.

Entonces apareció Holmes, lo vio saltar, ¿el disparo…?

- No…- murmuró Sebastian, dejando el arma.

Corrió escaleras abajo, aprovechó el revuelo que se armó por el suicido de Sherlock Holmes para entrar al hospital, hasta la azotea, y lo encontró, con esos ojos preciosos viendo la nada, descansando la cabeza en un charco de sangre y sesos, Jim ya no existía.

- No, no, no…- Sebastian se arrodilló junto a él, tomó el cuerpo laxo entre sus brazos – no, no, no, no, no, Jim, no…-

Pero Jim no escuchaba.

VI

Las esposas apretaban pero daba igual, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson lo habían atrapado, no era como si hubiera tenido posibilidad en contra del detective y su mascotita, ni siquiera odiaba a Holmes, sólo… creyó que era lo que Jim hubiera deseado.

Lo llevaron a la jefatura, lo despojaron de todas sus pertenencias, para cuando Lestrade intentó interrogarlo ya estaba desesperado.

- Coronel, le sugiero…-

- Regrésenmelo- rugió Sebastian – no hablaré hasta que me lo devuelvan-

Lestrade no dijo más, salió de la habitación, a los pocos minutos entró Sherlock Holmes.

- Moran- dijo el detective, con tono frío.

- Dámelo-

- ¿El qué?-

- Por favor-

Holmes le lanzó el collar, Sebastian sintió que todo estaba bien, apretó el anillo de Jim en su mano, lo único que le quedaba de él.

- ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Importa?- Sherlock seguía observándole, esperando que respondiera – James Moriarty era un perfeccionista, tenía que terminar su trabajo, con o sin él-

- Te condenarán a muchos años en prisión por esto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

- La vida es gris- dijo Moran, colocándose por primera vez el regalo de Jim en el dedo índice, el mismo dedo que el consultor había chupado hacia ya mil noches- da lo mismo vivirla tras las rejas que en supuesta libertad-

* * *

**En el minimalismo todo debe ser muy sencillo, sin mucho adorno, solo lo necesario, por lo tanto queda un estilo muy sobrio, los muebles deben ser perfectos, y de hecho pueden utilizarce colores muy vivos como el rojo, pero por lo general se limitan al negro, blanco, cafe y gris.**

**Las placas de soldado son esas plaquitas de metal que utilizan los soldados en el cuello, les dicen tag dogs o dog tags no me acuerdo xD, pero llevan algunos datos como su nombre, religion, tipo de sangre, etc, por si llegan a resultar heridos o muertos en batalla los puedan atender.**

**Y eso es todo, creo.**


End file.
